


if life is a movie, you're the best part

by jurina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, everyones just gay and trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurina/pseuds/jurina
Summary: in high school, everything is much different.





	if life is a movie, you're the best part

jaemin and donghyuck were friends for as long as they could remember. they met when they were just starting middle school, promising to stay friends until they die. donghyuck accepted jaemin when he came out while everyone else didn’t, it was safe to say the two were inseparable.

in high school, everything is much different. jaemin was lucky enough to have a friend group already sent in place. they were just like him, trying to find themselves and do whatever their hearts desired. jaemin admired having friends that were like him, either they were gay or trans, experiencing the same hardships he went through.

the only downside? his friends were all in relationships with each other while he was stuck crushing on donghyuck. admitting you have a crush on your best friend since you first met isn’t exactly an easy thing to do, so many things could go wrong, and jaemin couldn’t risk it.

it was around lunchtime when renjun tells everyone that mark was having a party and all of them were invited. “dates aren’t required but,” renjun informed, “considering almost all of us are dating each other, i guess it kinda is.”

jaemin tried to boil down the jealousy in his stomach, not wanting to think about how all his friends were in love and he was left wishing donghyuck would notice his feelings towards him.

“speaking of dates, why don’t you ask someone to go with you, nana?” jisung suggested with a smirk, knowing that this would be jaemin’s chance to _finally_ confess to donghyuck.

the idea of embarrassing himself in front of not only donghyuck, but his friends as well, was terrifying. he couldn’t jeopardize being rejected by his best friend. it was a struggle enough to keep his feelings hidden underneath everything, a struggle to hope his friend wouldn’t fall for someone else.

“i don’t need a date for a party that i’m not going to.” jaemin quickly shot the idea down, shaking his head. “what do you mean you’re not going? you have to!” donghyuck insisted as he looked at jaemin with a big smile on his face. “i’ll only go if you go, maybe i’ll even be your date!”

everyone quickly switched looks between jaemin and donghyuck, trying to see if jaemin was going to pass out from the shock of his longtime crush saying such a thing. suddenly sentences were hard to form once jaemin heard hyuck suggest that yes, he’ll be his date only of he goes because he wouldn’t want to go otherwise, and isn’t just one of his many scenarios he’s made up his head.

after a long time, jaemin agreed to be donghyuck’s date to the party tonight. it took a lot of confidence and figuring out if this would be a good idea or not. part of him was excited to be going on an unofficial date with his best friend, but the other was scared that he would end up saying something he would regret.

♡♡♡

jaemin always hated loud noises and being crowded around people he didn’t know too well, but he knew it was worth it in the end. before he left to meet everyone there, he received a text from mark stating that tonight would be a good time to finally tell donghyuck how he feels. he knew jeno and renjun were already planning on trapping the two in a room and not letting them out until they’re either dating or decide it would be best to stay friends.

nervousness was written all over his face and he was pretty sure everyone could tell. he started to shake his leg once he sat down, taking a sip of his drink every now and then. donghyuck noticed this, placing his hand on jaemin’s leg to stop it from moving constantly and looking towards him.

“everything okay? you seem anxious about something.” the look on hyuck’s face shows how worried he is about him, leaving jaemin even more anxious because he’s keeping his feelings to himself instead of declaring his love for lee donghyuck.

jaemin finishes his drink, setting it down somewhere and looks straight into his best friend’s eyes. “can we talk somewhere, er, private? i have something to tell you.” he starts to play with his fingers while waiting for an answer or nod from donghyuck. once he gives him one, he leads them into a random room, probably belonging to mark. he sat on the bed beside donghyuck, still playing with his fingers and chewing on his lips.

“so… what did you want to talk about?” donghyuck breaks the silence, moving his head to the side as if a question mark was going to appear above his head.

“oh yeah, right, um, i was gonna say that,” he’s stumbling on his words, wishing he could hit himself in the face right now, since he’s imagined this going smoothly in his thoughts beforehand. “every since we met, i’ve really trusted you, you know? like, you know a lot of things about me. i told you i was trans before i told any of the other guys and all… what i’m trying to say is, i like you. i love you actually, but it’s a-okay if you don’t feel the same, i’d understand rea‒”

before jaemin could finish his long confession, donghyuck decides to shut him up by giving the other a kiss on the lips. jaemin stood there, not knowing if he should kiss him back or run away because somehow his mind would convince him that this is a joke set up by his friends.

donghyuck moves away before giving him another kiss on the cheek, a slight blush forming. “you’re very cute when you ramble a lot, nana. of course i love you back, i have ever since we met. i was just too scared to confess until yukhei basically told me i should ‘shoot my shot’.”

they were interrupted once mark came into his room, informing them that everyone was gonna play a game before noticing that they were holding hands and ignoring anything he was saying. he gave them a nod while smirking, closing the door to leave the two alone so they could come join the rest of them whenever they wanted to. 

"life is pretty much way better than it was before now that i know you're mine," donghyuck says giving his boyfriend another quick kiss, grabbing his hand tightly to drag them out of the room to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is soooo bad... if no one else will write trans jaemin then someone (me) has to!! again srry this sucks ~.~
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/superdeiicate)


End file.
